It Hurts To Be This Good
by callmemrsmiller
Summary: A different take on E11 Roman Holiday - What if Chuck didn't go to Monaco but instead came to the Waldorf Christmas party? How would Blair react after the events of the past few weeks? ONESHOT Just a little thought i had when re-watching the episode!


Blair was freaking out; her father had landed a little over forty minutes ago and she was still stuck at the stupid school fair. She had really wanted to pick him up from the airport but her mother had refused, Blair was suspicious as to her motives she hoped Eleanor wasn't going to spoil their Christmas. Blair needed everything to be perfect, like the old Waldorf Christmas's so her father could see how stupid he was being living thousands of miles away in France, finally see sense and move back to New York. Blair had spent weeks planning the ultimate Christmas down to the very last detail, including the gigantic candy canes she was struggling to carry on her way out of the school. As she rounded the corner she noticed Bart Bass and Lily Van Der Woodsen chatting hurriedly and very secretly in the corner. Blair was intrigued but the sight of Bart Bass only brought Chuck back to the forefront of her mind. She hadn't seen him since their confrontation at the Debutant Ball, he hadn't called her or answered any of her messages it was so unlike Chuck Bass to be quiet, it made Blair very nervous. Nate on the other hand had been uncharacteristically vocal about his renewed feelings for Blair but Blair couldn't deal with him right now, not with Chuck's motives still unknown. Blair could not believe she had slept with both of them within the space of one week, she could not afford for anyone to find out about her sexual indiscretions, she would loose Nate, her reputation, everything she held dear.

"Oh Blair," Lily said spotting Blair over Bart's shoulder. "Happy holidays."

"Happy holidays," Blair said with the usual fixed smile she saved especially for parents giving Lily the obligatory two cheek kiss. "Miss. Van Der Woodsen, Mr. Bass I didn't think you were still in town I figured you were with…"

"With Charles? No sadly I'm stuck here on business while he suns himself at my hotel in Monaco." Bart said with a smile to Lily, Blair sensed some tension between the two. "I have my staff keeping an eye on him and I'll join him for New Years."

"Oh right, I err…I was wondering why he'd been so quiet and Monaco answers my question." Blair said her smile falling, "Lovely to see you two, bye."

Blair headed to catch a cab back to the penthouse. What the hell was Chuck doing in Monaco? More to the point who was he doing? Blair was furious at herself for even caring but she couldn't help it. She shook herself out of Chuck-mode and simply sent a blasé text message;

'_Monaco huh? Anything I need to know'_

* * *

A short taxi ride later and Blair was home, she stepped out of the elevator all her Nate and Chuck worries disappeared at the sight of her father. With a genuine smile she saved just for him she ran towards him as he scooped her up into the air.

"Blair-bear! Look at you, more beautiful than ever!" Harold said beaming at his only daughter as he set her back down on the ground. "Sweetheart, you remember Roman?" he said pointing to his left as the French model stepped forward.

"Blair," Roman spoke softly in his French accent as he awkwardly hugged an unsuspecting Blair, "You are still perfection, delicate yet full with flavour, like a _macaroon_." He said giving Blair a small gift box.

Blair stood there stunned for a moment unsure of what to say.

"Imagine my surprise when the elevator door opened and out popped both of them." Eleanor said appearing from the kitchen with a coffee in her hand. Blair had a strong suspicion it was an Irish one.

"Well I didn't think you would mind it's the perfect opportunity for you two to get to know each other better." Harold said gesturing to Blair and Roman.

Blair forced a smile, "Absolutely. This is for you." she said giving Harold his cane.

He beamed at his daughter, "You remembered. It's our tradition." He explained to Roman.

Blair hesitated for a moment before handing the other to Roman saying, "That's you for you."

Roman accepted it cordially, "Merci Blair."

"My pleasure." She lied exchanging an awkward look with her mother who simply rolled her eyes and downed her strong coffee.

* * *

The next day Blair sat in her room on her laptop, mother was downstairs hurriedly overseeing the final touches to the annual Eleanor Waldorf Christmas Eve Party which gave Blair plenty of time to continuing her plotting. Blair had hoped to spend the day with her father and begin charming Harold into abandoning his European hideaway and move back home. Her day of father-daughter bonding was ruined by the continual shadow that followed Harold wherever he went; Roman. Blair didn't even understand why he bothered coming to Central Park with them; he didn't even know how to ice skate which meant Harold had to spend all his time holding his hand as they stumbled around the rink leaving Blair alone on the sidelines. But Blair was soon to show Roman the dangers of messing with a Waldorfs plans as his little trip to the emergency room showed, Blair grinned at the image of Roman flying head over ass onto the ice after Blair accidentally stuck her foot out. It would be one of her most cherished Christmas memories. Blair fumbled amongst the many model catalogues on her bed for her cell phone and hit speed dial one.

"S it's me I know you're busy trying to find a bargain basement gift for Humphrey's but I need you a.s.a.p so get your butt over here!" she said brightly snapping the phone shut.

She returned to trawling the model catalogues focusing on the male section, all she had was a name, Freddy Parnes Blair had found a few shots of him but nothing with a contact number on it. She needed to get a hold of Freddy tonight if her plan had any chance of working. The bed vibrated beneath her as she fumbled for her phone once more Blair hoped it was Serena but it wasn't; one new message, sender: Nate. Blair opened her inbox and read it;

'_Blair I've been calling u all day y haven't u answered my calls? Still in Connecticut but should b back for the party 2nite. C u then, miss u. Love Nate xoxo'_

Blair rolled her eyes as she re-read the text, Nate was coming to the party she couldn't avoid him any longer. Against herself she opened the message below Nate's, the one she had been pushing out of her mind all day;

'_Only 1 question: How did you fake your virginity for N?'_

Blair shook her head in disgust as she read it, Chuck Bass was beyond crude. Thank god he was away she couldn't handle him being there tonight, not now Nate was definitely coming. A ménage á trois held no desire for her. Blair couldn't worry about that now; first of all she had to get rid of her fairy step-father.

A few hours later the party was in full swing with the usual Upper East Side shenanigans, people getting obnoxiously drunk discussing the latest scandals and who had more money. Blair weaved in between the guests and the sexy Santa waitresses taking a glass of champagne every now and then when she was sure her parents were out of sight. She kept her phone tightly clutched in her palm, anxious for any further Chuck updates but the scoundrel had remained silence. Probably in bed with some slutty Monaco maid Blair thought to herself. Suddenly an arm wrapped around Blair's waist tightly;

"You look beautiful." Nate whispered in her ear.

Blair sighed she certainly couldn't ignore him any longer so she turned to face him, "Hello." She said about to lean in for a kiss but stopped herself as she spotted another familiar face over Nate's shoulder, "Chuck!" she yelled.

"Waldorf." Chuck said walking towards with his usual swagger and grin, "you seem very surprised to see me."

"Well I…err…" Blair stammered moving away from Nate. "I saw your father yesterday and he mentioned something about you being in Monaco."

"Yes well that was the plan but dear Nathaniel here suggested I stay with him instead, no sense both of us being alone on Christmas day." Chuck said giving Nate's shoulders a friendly pat. "It's the holidays we should be with the people we love."

"How very sentimental of you." Blair said through gritted teeth.

"Well Blair I'm a giver…" he continued still smirking, "You should know that better than anyone."

Blair choked on her champagne as Nate gave Chuck as puzzling look.

"Well I'd loved to stay here and chat but I need to find my father excuse me." Blair said turning away from them both.

"Blair wait!" Nate yelled after her.

But Blair didn't stop, she didn't find Harold either instead she headed into the kitchen area and found an unopened bottle of champagne. She decided given the drastic change of events inebriation was exactly what she needed. Being a true Upper East Side girl the bottle was gone in no time, as Blair ventured back into the party she felt more relaxed and at ease, that was until Nate appeared again.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you." he said smiling at her.

"Oh I was…err…" Blair's words didn't seem to want to come out, instead she pointed enthusiastically pointing at the door behind her.

Nate laughed, "Blair are you drunk?"

"Nathaniel Archibald how dare you make such an accusation." She said hazily trying her best to focus on Nate's face which had become a bit of a blur.

Nate steered Blair towards the stairway away from the party. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't I just…"

"Blair." Nate said sternly.

"I haven't really, its just with my dad coming into town and everything I've had a lot to do." She slurred. "Christmas is a big deal in the Waldorf house Nate."

"Yeah I remember last year." Nate said with a nod. Slowly he leaned forward and began stroking Blair's neck. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since the ball…that night was amazing."

Blair simply nodded along, she wasn't really listening to Nate.

"Why don't we sneak up to your room and have a little repeat performance?" Nate said before leaning in and kissing Blair forcefully. He looked to Blair for approval she nodded again and began to walk towards the bottom of the stairway but then stopped.

"No, no wait we can't!" she said shaking her head.

"Yes we can." Nate pleaded.

"No we can't cause Serena is in my room working on Humphrey's Christmas present with Eric and that Brooklyn tramp…err Vanessa!" Blair yelled Vanessa's name as if she had just had some great epiphany. "Their making snow…or drawing snow…or something to do with snow anyway I didn't really listen cause I don't really care. Its only Humphreys." she added shrugging her shoulders.

"Well what about one of the other bedrooms?" Nate said scooping her towards him. "This place has like a gazillion of them."

Blair struggled free, "No I cant I remembered I promised I would go help with the snow-making-thing."

"But you said you didn't like Dan." Nate said confused.

"Of course I do! Me and Humphrey's are like this!" Blair said crossing her middle and index fingers together, "Best pals!" she said before running off leaving Nate more confused than ever.

Blair hadn't realised quite how drunk she was, she needed some fresh air to clear her head and to get away from Nate pawing at her. she snuck our one of the side doors onto the terrace, it was surprisingly empty most of the revellers had remained inside to keep out of the cold. Thankfully that was one of the few positives of being drunk, Blair felt as warm as a summers day. Blair felt a chill flow down her spine she hoped it was just the icy December breeze against her face but she knew what it was. It was the same way she felt whenever he was around. She didn't even need to see him to know he was there.

"What do you want Chuck?" she said still staring out at the skyline.

"I was just enjoying yours and Nate's little show." Chuck said appearing beside her but not looking at her, "He can't seem to keep his hands off you. tell me how does it feel to be so irresistible?"

"Why didn't you go to Monaco?" she asked bluntly.

"I told you…" Chuck began.

"Don't give any of that crap about wanting to stay with Nate. Why did you stay really?"

"Don't worry Waldorf I didn't come here to fight for your honour, although I'm not sure that's an issue anymore after the events of the ball." Chuck said turning to her finally. "Two guys within days of one another, and best friends at that. My, my we have gone from virgin queen to two-dollar slut very quickly haven't we?"

Blair responded with a slap hard across Chuck's face.

"Ouch, careful Waldorf your turning me on." he said grin firmly fixed. "Tell me does Nate like it rough too? Cause you're a real animal with me or do you just lie there like his delicate little flower."

"You make me sick." Blair said turning away from him.

"Likewise." Chuck replied rubbing his reddening cheek.

"Are you going to tell Nate?"

"I haven't decided yet." He said sighing as if weighing it up at that very moment.

"He'll hate you." Blair said simply.

"True but he wont exactly be crazy about you either. Imagine how Nate would feel if he found out I got there first and deflowered his precious little Blair," Chuck said walking up close behind Blair slowly tracing his fingers up the back of her exposed neck and round down her chest.

Blair pushed him away and turned to him, "What the hell do you want Chuck? Just to toy with me forever? Or do you want me to give you a full scale comparison of you and Nate? Who did what and who did it best?" Blair said yelling at him. "Do you want to hear about how you're so much better than Nate? Is that what you want?"

Chuck stood stunned for a moment and then smirked. "I am better than Nate."

"What? No I didn't say that I just meant…" Blair mumbled her head becoming cloudy once more.

"You didn't have to I can see it in your eyes." Chuck said joyfully.

"Whatever. Think what you want." Blair said dismissively but she could feel herself turning red.

"Oh my god you're blushing! Okay look at me and tell me Nate was better than me." Chuck waited for Blair's response but she said nothing. "A lot better?" Chuck literally jumped for joy. "Ha ha! Was Nate that bad?"

Again Blair said nothing.

"Well how bout that Waldorf you wait your whole life for your perfect sex with your perfect boyfriend and the best you get is a few secret sessions with me in the back of a limo!" Chuck adjusted his bowtie. "Well Blair if you ever get a craving for the good stuff you know where I am."

"You disgust me." Blair said wrinkling her nose, "I'm outta here."

As she took a step forward her heels buckled beneath her, Chuck instinctively stepped out and caught her, their noses grazing. He held her close to him.

"You're drunk." He whispered.

"And you're an asshole." She replied.

"Now that's the Christmas spirit Waldorf." Chuck said steadying her back on her feet.

"What do you know about Christmas spirit you're like a cross-breed of the devil and the grinch." Blair said rubbing her head.

"You know chess-nuts roasting on an open fire, make the yuletide gay…" He began.

"We've got no problem with that in this house." Blair snapped.

"Yeah I saw your two dads under the mistletoe." Chuck said shuddering slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Like you care."

"You know I do Waldorf. Like I said I'm a giver…"

Chuck pulled Blair close to him so that their faces were once again inches from touching he looked up above them where a small sprig of mistletoe hung battling against the winter wind. Blair knew she was quite drunk but that wasn't why she felt so uneasy. It was the way she always felt when Chuck was this close to her, like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. Blair closed her eyes and raised her lips upwards waiting for them to meet Chuck's but that moment never came.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf!" roared her mother's shrill voice from the doorway.

Blair literally jumped in the air and pushed Chuck away from her almost knocking him over in the process.

"Mom…what…what's up?" she stammered.

"We were just welcomed with a very unexpected guest." Eleanor said staring angrily at her daughter. Blair shook her head in genuine confusion. "Freddy Parnes."

"Oh…" Blair said quietly. She had completely forgotten about Freddy and Roman.

"Inside the house." Eleanor said sternly. "Now."

Blair didn't argue she simply followed her mother back into the house without a single look back at Chuck. Instead she left him there alone under the mistletoe in the cold.

* * *

Blair was sprawled out on her bed as she sat tapping on the laptop surveying Harold and Roman's new chateau. She smiled broadly as she looked over the stills of her huge bedroom with the four poster bed and mountain view. Not too shabby for Blair Waldorf she thought to herself. There was a knock at the door,

"Come in." she said not turning to see who her late night visitor was.

"Don't tell me you're looking at porn on Christmas morning." Chuck drawled as he closed the doorway behind him.

"Chuck!" Blair said sitting up quickly, "What are you doing here? I thought you left with everyone else."

"I did. But then I came back." he said walking towards the bed.

"Why?" Blair asked puzzled but pleased by his return.

"To give you this." He said placing a small red leather box beside her on the bed as he sat down.

"What is it?" she said anxiously.

"Let me explain how Christmas traditionally works Blair, people give you presents and you generally open them."

Blair rolled her eyes and slowly opened the box. What was inside took her breath away, there on the soft black padding of the box sat a beautiful round platinum bracelet filled with hundreds of baguette diamonds.

"Chuck…its breathtaking…" Blair said genuinely stunned. "This must have cost you a fortune."

"It was nothing." He said dismissively.

"No seriously Chuck this must have been like 200,000!" Blair said still flabbergasted. "I cant accept this." She said pushing the box towards him.

"Look Blair it didn't cost me anything okay, the bracelet was my mothers." He said softly. "I wanted to give it to you after the ball but then…" there was an awkward moment as neither of them wanted to say Nate's name.

"Then I definitely I cant take it Chuck I mean…"

"No Blair it's just been sitting up in a dresser, hidden away from the world…besides you know you cant resist diamonds." Chuck said pushing the box back towards Blair. "But like you said it wasn't cheap so don't go throwing it around like something you pick up from Barneys for 100."

Blair laughed as Chuck got up to leave. "Chuck wait." She said jumping off the bed too. "We never got to finish our Christmas kiss."

Chuck smirked at her and looked above their heads, "Well the mistletoes gone now so…"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." Blair said throwing her arms around him and pressed her lips against his.

Chuck responded instantly rubbing his hands up and down her back as they stumbled back towards the bed. chuck paused the kiss for a moment as he carefully place the bracelet on Blair's desk causing Blair to giggle at him.

"What? Like I said it's really expensive!" he said before launching himself back on the bed.

They were soon locked in a tangle of limbs and kisses as they became entwined in one another. It felt so natural when Chuck kissed Blair, when he touched her, it just felt right. They made love into the early hours of the morning and watched the morning snow fall as they lay in each others arms. It took a moment for the snow to register with Blair.

"Oh my god it's really snowing!" she said happily.

"Yes well done Blair." Chuck said mockingly.

"Serena will be happy."

Chuck looked at her confused. "Yes because we all know if there's one thing Serena cant get enough of its snow!"

Blair slapped him playfully, "No stupid with Dan's present…and oh what never mind." She said before snuggling back into Chuck's arms. This was definitely the best Christmas ever, Blair might not have got her Christmas wish; her dad was staying in France with Roman for good but she got what she didn't even know she wanted; Chuck Bass. Oh and a stunning new diamond bracelet to match.


End file.
